


Photographic Miscommunications and Modern Romance

by edenofalltrades



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aggressive Friend Leia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Cunnilingus, Extremely Confrontational Coffee Drinking, F/M, Graduate School, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Texting Mishaps, Unrealistic Caffeine Consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: Jyn Erso had a crush on Cassian Andor, the stupidly attractive guy in her Advanced Engineering Mathematics class. Her plan on dealing with it? Avoid him at all costs for the entire semester. Simple, efficient, and easy enough…...until he joins her study group and she accidentally texts him photos that were way more explicit than she ever intended. Was it too late to drop out?Written for Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story. 
> 
> Based on the prompt “We’re in a study group together & I just sent you my nudes by accident oops” au
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta readers on this taidine, [niux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux/pseuds/niux), and KD.

Jyn Erso knew her friends meant well and cared about her, she just sometimes wished they cared a little less. Like when Leia tried to hook her up with patron after patron at the coffee shop they worked at together, despite Jyn’s protests that she was too busy with grad school to date. Or when Bodhi insisted they make a study group with some of the other people in their Advanced Engineering Mathematics class, despite Jyn being averse to interacting with anyone other than her already-established friends.

Still, Jyn had to concede that Bodhi had a point. They may have been able to get all the way through undergrad as a pair, but grad school was proving to be a different animal altogether and she couldn’t afford to take any class more than once. She just wished when she trusted Bodhi to find other people to join their study group, her friend didn’t betray her and include _him_. Him, in this case, being Cassian Andor.

On her first day of class, Jyn arrived early, as she tended to do on the first day to scope out the room and find her optimal seat, when she noticed him. He was insanely attractive, with floppy brown hair, muscular arms, and the most adorable dimples as he smiled at something on his phone. As she observed him during that first class, Jyn knew two things for sure: she officially had a crush on him, and she never wanted to speak to him if she could avoid it.

It wasn’t like Jyn had never dated before, just that her romantic exploits always tended to fail spectacularly. She wanted a break from that. Just to keep her head down and focus on her studies for once. And if there happened to be a really cute guy in one of her classes who had a tendency to wear shirts that hugged him in all the right places on whom she could project all her fantasies, then so be it.

So when she showed up to the first session of the study group, dreading to meet whatever contingent Bodhi put together, and she saw him there, deep in discussion with the tall, lanky guy he always sat next to, it took all her self-control to school her features and present as neutral an appearance as she could.

Of course, the only available seat was the one next to him. That was just her luck.

“Hi, I’m Cassian,” he introduced himself, hand extended, as she settled down.

“Jyn,” she reciprocated with a tight smile and firm shake. Just a few hours, she could do this.

They were halfway through the session when Jyn started to question her ability to be able to do this.

It was one thing to sit a few seats away from him and observe him from afar, but being close enough that she could smell his cologne was too much and she just needed them to get through the rest of the material as quickly as they could so she could leave and regroup.

“Guys, I think we should take a break,” Bodhi proposed, earning him a glare from Jyn.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Cassian sighed, throwing his pencil down and running a hand through his hair.

“What?! No! We should just power through the material!” argued Jyn. She looked around the room in the hope that she could get one of the other guys to change their minds, but it didn’t take long to realize she was outnumbered.

Even Kay, the guy who was practically a robot, was running out of steam. “Research shows that intermittent breaks are conducive when trying to learn complex subject matter.”

“Unbelievable.” Jyn shook her head, getting up from the table and storming out of the room. If the session was going to be prolonged, at least she could get something from the vending machine to tide her over.

When she got back she saw that Cassian was the only one there. She sat down next to him, avoiding eye contact, and tried to focus on the problem they had stopped on. Maybe if she could solve it on her own…

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t like me?” Cassian asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

“It’s not that I don’t like you…” Jyn started, not sure how she would get out of this one. Fortunately for her, that was when Bodhi came in.

“Oh, don’t take it personally,” Bodhi said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Erso doesn’t like anyone.”

“Erso?” Cassian asked. “Are you by any chance related to Galen Erso? The physicist?”

“That would be my father,” Jyn confirmed. And this would be her out. The thing that would end her short lived crush on this man. Whenever anyone found out she was the daughter of Galen Erso, famed nobel-prize-winning physicist, all they ever wanted to know about was him. What was it like growing up with him? What was he working on? Could they maybe meet him? Get a job with him?

“That must be difficult,” Cassian commented. “Not knowing who’s really your friend because they like you and who just wants to take advantage of the connection.”

Of course he’s not only handsome, he’s understanding as well. Jyn sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Internally she could feel the wall she was holding up start to come down. She had no delusions that it would go any further, but being on friendly terms wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, she reasoned with herself.

If she thought he was attractive when she first saw him, getting to know him just made the attraction grow. Being in such close proximity meant that she got to know all his little quirks - like how he would tap his pencil against his notebook when he was working on a particularly difficult problem, biting his lip in a way that looked all too sinful. Or how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

And on top of it all he was a genuinely good guy. He made the study group sessions actually fun, from his ability to explain the material in a way that made it seem elementary to the stories he would share during the breaks. Even when they argued, each party stubbornly refusing to concede their point, Jyn felt drawn to him.

Still, it wasn’t like anyone that attractive would want someone like her. Though it didn’t stop her from letting her thoughts drift off to what it would be like if he did. Times like those she was thankful she lived by herself and didn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing her.

Another benefit to living alone? When she had to work a long, frustrating shift at the campus coffee shop, after spending an hour pretending Cassian didn’t look particularly handsome, she didn’t have to share the bathroom with anyone.

Jyn just got in the bubble bath, glass of red wine nearby, when she got a text message from Bodhi.

Bodhi: Loser, i need u, come out with me, i’ll text u address

Jyn: No. Just got in bath

Bodhi: Come onnnn, i need a wingwoman and ur the best one, pls. I’ll owe u

Jyn: Find someone else, i had a long ass day n im exhausted

Bodhi: I dont believe u

Jyn: Y would i lie about being in the bath?!?!?!

Bodhi: Taco truck incident

Jyn: Okay that was one time… i really am in the bath this time

Bodhi: Prove it, i want a pic

If he wasn’t her best friend, Jyn would tell him to sod right off, but as she polished off half of her wine while texting with him, she decided it was better to just take the path of least resistance. Plus, it wasn’t like they hadn’t sent each other pictures from awkward places before.

Jyn straightened up in the bath, shuffled some of the bubbles around to cover her _assets_ , and was getting ready to take a picture… when her phone buzzed.

Cassian: Sorry to bother. Do you remember what the assignment for next class is?

Jyn: Give me a sec to look it up

Bodhi could wait a few minutes more.

After pulling up the information from the digital version of the syllabus, Jyn copied it and got it ready to send to Cassian. But of course, her phone buzzed again, from Bodhi’s impatience.

Bodhi: Well?!?! Not believing you here Erso…

Jyn swiped the notification away and sent the message. She then went back to her messages and, without paying attention to names, opened up the second thread on the list. Remembering a trick that Bodhi taught her, she opened the camera in text mode, took a selfie, and hit send.

Satisfied that she had answered both guys, she put on a Spotify playlist, set her phone on “do not disturb” mode, and placed it off to the side. As she listened to her playlist, Jyn finished drinking the rest of her wine and let her mind wander.

Cassian had looked _really_ good that day. What would it be like if he were here with her?

He might just sit outside the tub and talk to her. Maybe take her hand after a while and massage it. If she was feeling particularly bold, she would grab his shirt and pull him to her in a searing kiss. He would be shocked at first, but tell her that he was so glad she did that. Jyn would smirk and ask him if he wanted to join her. The growl that would come from his throat would be absolutely primal, the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. He would pull his clothes off as quickly as he could… 

Jyn felt herself getting aroused. She groped at a breast with one hand while her other traveled further south. She began to trace circles on her clit as she imagined it was Cassian’s hand.

...fully undressed he would start teasing her before he got in the tub. Kissing her passionately while he worked her body with his hand, applying just the right amount of pressure. Just as Jyn would be on the cusp of coming, he would stop, and get in the tub with her. It would be a tight fit with the two of them, but it would work out. He’d go back to what he was doing earlier, but only until he got settled in. When he’d push into her, it would take a few seconds to adjust, but every thrust would be better than the last. She would have an out-of-this-world orgasm, and in the afterglow he’d whisper in her ear about how they should have been doing this sooner.

By the time she got back to her room, Jyn was in a much better mood than she had been when she got home. She was riding high on the wave of good feelings when she made the mistake of checking her phone notifications.

Two text messages.

Bodhi: I knew it, u nerd! U r studying! That’s it! Get dressed! Im coming over & dragging u out!

Cassian: Those are… very nice… but I don’t think they’re part of the assignment…

Jyn’s heart sank. She frantically looked through her text threads and realized that she had sent the information about the assignment to Bodhi and the picture to Cassian…

...and if that wasn’t bad enough, without her noticing, the bubbles had receded and it was a way more explicit photo than she had ever meant to send.

This was the absolute worst case scenario.

She was still trying to keep a close eye on every interaction she had with Cassian, not letting her guard slip, and the one time she did…

...she was never going to be able to live this down. She was never going to be able to look him in the eyes ever again, let alone talk to him. She would never be able to go to the study group again.

Jyn was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door.

Rationally she knew that it wasn’t going to be Cassian - he didn’t know where she lived and it’s not like he could have magically found out or triangulated her position from the text message. But her brain wasn’t really operating on a very rational plane of thought at the moment.

Checking the peephole she saw it was just Bodhi.

“Why are you still in a bathrobe?!” was the first thing he asked when she opened the door. “And why do you look like you’ve just seen a ghost?”

Jyn pulled him into the apartment, looking out in the hallway before closing the door and locking it.

“Seriously, what is going on?” Bodhi asked again. “You’re starting to scare me.”

“This!” Jyn pushed her phone in his face.

Bodhi looked at the phone for all of two seconds before scrunching up his face. “Gross! I don’t want to look at your breasts!”

Jyn adjusted her grip on the phone to cover the offending areas. “Not the point! Look at who the message went to!”

“Oh, so that’s why you texted me about the assignment!” Bodhi noted.

“Yes, because I was answering him, but then someone just had to get impatient! This is all your fault!”

“How is this my fault?!” Bodhi gasped.

“Besides you needing photographic evidence of me in the bath to believe it, it was swiping away from the notification I got from _your_ text message that switched them and got me all confused!”

Jyn’s phone buzzed in her hand with a new text notification.

Cassian: I’m sorry if I offended you

“You might want to answer him,” Bodhi commented from over Jyn’s shoulder.

Jyn pulled away to face Bodhi. “Nuh-uh. I’m never speaking to him again after this.”

“Why not?! You’re clearly into him, and he complimented you! Go for it!”

“Are you kidding me?! He’s way out of my league! You’ve seen him!”

“We are talking about the same Cassian Andor, right?!” Bodhi scoffed.

Jyn shook her head, ignoring him as she pressed ‘decline’ on a call from Cassian, then turning her phone off so no more could come through. “I’m just going to stick to my way, thanks.”

“As your best friend, I’m obligated to tell you when you’re making a mistake,” Bodhi sighed.

“Noted,” Jyn nodded. “There’s no way I’m going out tonight but you’re more than welcome to stick around and watch Netflix with me.”

Bodhi shrugged. “Might as well. Not like I was having any luck on my own.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story. 
> 
> Based on the prompt “We’re in a study group together & I just sent you my nudes by accident oops” au
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta readers on this taidine, [niux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux/pseuds/niux), and KD.

Jyn skipped the next study group, asking Bodhi to tell the others she was too sick to go. Instead, she spent the day studying at home and freaking out about the photo incident. She wanted nothing more than to skip the next few sessions of her class, but attendance was 15% of her grade, so she couldn’t. Instead she did the next best thing and came a few minutes late so she had to take a seat in the back.

She could feel Cassian’s glare on her, but she tried to ignore it, telling herself she was doing the right thing. Jyn kept telling herself she was doing the right thing when she ignored the text messages he sent her during the week. The longer she put off talking to him, the longer she could put off the awkward conversation in which he would tell her that he didn’t see her that way.

By the time their next study session rolled around, Jyn took a bunch of extra shifts at the coffee shop to avoid it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jyn’s co-worker, Leia, asked with her usual tact. “Don’t you usually have your study group on Sundays?”

“Not this week,” Jyn sighed as she got settled in front of the register.

“That’s a bummer, one less opportunity to obsess over study group hottie that you’ll never make a move on.”

“Yeah, things are officially not going to go anywhere with study group hottie,” Jyn commented after taking a customer’s order and handing the cup to Leia to make the drink.

“What happened? Did he get a girlfriend?”

Jyn waited for Leia to finish serving the customer before answering, not wanting them to hear her pathetic story.

“Nothing like that, though for all I know he has a girlfriend,” Jyn sighed. “No, I completely embarrassed myself by accidentally sending pictures that were meant for someone else and were more explicit than I intended for them to be.”

“Sounds like a good way to start things,” Leia snorted.

“Or a good way to get the ‘sorry, I’m just not into you that way’ talk,” Jyn countered.

“So it’s definitely not going to go anywhere with study group hottie?”

“Definitely,” Jyn nodded.

“Great! Now you can go for it with coffee shop hottie!” Leia practically beamed.

Coffee shop hottie was this guy Leia had been trying to set her up with for a few months now. They were apparently “a match made in heaven” and this guy was so gorgeous that if Leia wasn’t “head over ass for Han” she would date him herself. This guy came to the coffee shop all the time when Leia was working and yet mysteriously was never there when she was on shift with Jyn.

“Leia,” Jyn groaned. “I’m still not convinced this guy is real and even if he was, it’s not a good…”

“Oh look, there he is! Now’s your chance, he’s about to come in!” Leia turned Jyn to face the door.

Jyn tried to see who this mystery man was but the only person approaching the door was… Cassian. Shit.

“That’s him!” Jyn squeaked as she tried to hide behind the large espresso machines.

“Yeah, coffee shop hottie,” Leia nodded.

“No, study group hottie!” Jyn hissed.

“Coffee shop hottie and study group hottie are the same person?” Jyn nodded frantically, not trusting the way Leia smiled. “Clearly this is a sign that you two definitely belong together.”

Before Jyn could protest, Leia pushed her back to the counter, just in time for Cassian to come over.

“Jyn,” he greeted her curtly.

“Cassian,” Jyn responded, avoiding eye contact. “What can I get you?”

“I guess this means you can’t make it again this week,” he commented, ignoring her question.

“‘Fraid not. Had to work, last minute shift change, no way to avoid it. You know how it goes for us in the service industry.”

“So this has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve been avoiding me for the last week?” He may have been right, but Jyn wasn’t about to admit it.

“I haven’t been avoiding you!” she stubbornly insisted. “I dropped my phone in the bath and haven’t gotten a replacement yet. That’s all.”

Jyn would have gotten away with it, too, if her cell phone hadn’t gone off at that exact moment. With a sigh, she pulled the offending object out of her pocket to decline the call from… LEIA?! She would deal with that traitor later!

“Right… not avoiding me,” Cassian commented as she fumbled with the device, wishing she had been more diligent about turning it off when she came to work.

“It’s not like that… it’s not that I was avoiding you, I was just…” She trailed off, not sure what to say now that he was in front of her.

“Well I’m not leaving here until you give me a real answer,” he declared.

“Joke’s on you pal, I’m working until closing and you can’t just hold a table unless you keep ordering things!” Jyn volleyed back, leaning forward against the counter, eyes squinted.

He leaned in as well, face contorted in a snarl. “Then I guess I’ll just drink coffee all day!”

“Fine! Enjoy your caffeine-induced heart attack!” Jyn wasn’t about to let him have the last word.

Leia, who had been staying mostly out of sight behind the espresso machines up until then, chose that moment to make her presence known.

“Cassian,” Leia cooed as she gently pushed Jyn aside. “Good to see you as always. Want your usual?”

“No thank you, Leia. Just a plain coffee.” His tone was much kinder but still had an edge to it. Especially when he turned to Jyn and added, “I have to pace myself, after all.”

“I’ll go get that for you!” Leia announced, putting an arm around Jyn. “Why don’t you just ring him up?”

“Sure, here you go, rent for one table.” Jyn plastered on a fake smile and punched the order into the register. “Hmm, when you think about it that way, we’re undercharging. Refills aren’t free by the way.”

“May as well start a tab then, because I’m not going anywhere,” he doubled down.

“This isn’t a bar!” Jyn scoffed.

Leia handed him the coffee just as Jyn gave him one last disbelieving glare. He mercifully chose a table by the outlets, one that was out of earshot of the counter.

“What the hell was that, Brutus?!” Jyn hissed as soon as she saw that Cassian had settled down.

“You’ll thank me later,” Leia insisted.

Jyn scrubbed her face with her hands. “For what?! The awkward conversation?”

“For the sex. You two are perfect for each other!” Great, she was just like Bodhi.

“It won’t work out,” Jyn insisted with a shake of her head.

“How do you know if you won’t even try?” Leia prodded.

“Because I know how this song and dance goes,” Jyn sighed. “I give him an hour, tops, before he gets bored and leaves.”

But he was still there an hour later. And an hour after that.

Leia, ever the optimist, gave him a mug that he could reuse for refills. Every time he brought it back to the counter, Jyn was certain he would just be giving it back.

But even four hours later, he was still there.

“Tell me this,” Leia commented as she was about to leave. “If he didn’t care, would he still be sitting in a coffee shop, drinking his fifth cup of coffee, just so he could talk to you?”

She left before Jyn got a chance to respond, but it all just seemed too unbelievable.

When he came back for his sixth refill, Jyn gave him his coffee in a different mug.

“I don’t understand, is there some sort of limit on refills per mug?” He held the orange object out like it was some foreign entity.

“Switched you to decaf,” Jyn commented with a shrug. “I noticed you were starting to get all twitchy.”

“It’s like you actually care,” he laughed dryly.

“I don’t actually want you to get a caffeine induced heart attack,” she said noncommittally. “A customer died here last week, the paperwork was a bitch.”

“Did that actually happen?”

“No.”

She hands him a sandwich with his next refill.

“What is this?”

“Turkey sandwich,” she replied nonchalantly. “Don’t worry, no avocado, I made sure. I still remember your twenty minute rant from last month.”

“You must be making a killing on me today,” he sighed.

“Oh, this one is on the house. Order an insane amount of coffee, get a free sandwich.”

“Interesting policy…”

“Just take the sandwich, okay. Don’t read too much into it.”

“Thank you, Jyn,” he said in a way that made her feel all melty inside. Damn that handsome bastard!

He was still there at the end of the night, the only customer left in the coffee shop when closing time came around.

“He must really be into whatever he’s reading to not notice everyone else has left,” Shara, her shift partner, commented. “Should I be the one to break the bad news to him or do you want to do it?”

“I’ve got it handled,” Jyn assured her. “Any chance you’d be willing to close up? I’ve been here since noon and I still have a test I have to go study for.”

“If you can get him to leave, I’ll take care of the rest,” Shara assured her.

Jyn nodded, steeling herself for a potentially awkward encounter.

“Cassian.” She tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. “It’s closing, so we really can’t stay here anymore.”

“Did I earn my explanation yet?”

Jyn rocked back and forth on her heels for a few seconds before conceding, “Alright, fine, just not here, okay?”

“I just want to know what I did so wrong that you stopped talking to me.” The way he says it, so soft and sad, made Jyn feel even guiltier. Why did he have to be so expressive?

“Tonight, I promise.” She nodded. “Walk me home? I don’t live far from here.”

“Lead the way,” he said as he put his things in his bag and got up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story. 
> 
> Based on the prompt “We’re in a study group together & I just sent you my nudes by accident oops” au
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta readers on this taidine, [niux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux/pseuds/niux), and KD.

They walked to Jyn’s apartment in a companionable silence. Mercifully, she didn’t live too far away from the coffee shop, so it didn’t take very long for them to get there.

It also didn’t take very long for Jyn to turn into an awkward, rambling mess once they actually got to the apartment. For all the times she had imagined Cassian Andor being there, there was something about seeing him sitting on one of the stools at the island counter in her kitchen that made her brain go haywire.

“I would offer you coffee, but you probably had more than enough of that…” she rambled.

“Jyn…” Cassian tried to cut her off, but to no avail.

“Do you maybe want water? Or alcohol? I think I still have an open bottle of wine or some beer in the fridge…”

“You don’t need to…”

“Let me get you something so I don’t feel completely awkward, please,” Jyn pleaded.

Cassian sighed. “Water sounds good”.

Jyn mouthed a thank you before going to the refrigerator to get the water bottles, grateful to have a short break away from his direct gaze.

“So,” she began, “as you could probably tell, the picture wasn’t meant for you.”

“No shit.” Jyn wasn’t sure if she was imagining things or not, but he sounded jealous.

“It wasn’t meant to be that explicit, either! Bodhi and I have been friends for so long that we barely have boundaries anymore, and when I told him I couldn’t go out because I was in the bath, he demanded photographic proof. Between the glass of wine I had and the two of you texting me at once, I must have gotten the message threads mixed up without realizing it,” she explained as she nervously picked at the label on her water bottle.

“That explains the picture, but not why you stopped talking to me after you sent it.”

“I was embarrassed! I had this stupid crush on you since the first day of class and I went and sent you a naked picture!”

There, it was all on the table and he would be free to reject her or tell her it was nice but he had a girlfriend and could they just go back to being friends? Jyn was so sure of it, she couldn’t even look Cassian in the eye.

He stayed quiet for a minute, contemplating a response. Then he covered her hand with his. “Who told you the crush was one sided?”

Jyn snapped her head up, eyes wide in disbelief. “You mean…”

“I mean that when I saw you on the first day of class, I thought you were beautiful. But I was too shy to talk to you. Then when I overheard you and Bodhi talking about making a study group, I waited until you left to ask him to be in the group. I figured if we were in the same study group, we could get to know each other, and eventually I could gather up the courage to ask you out on a date,” Cassian explained, gently gliding his thumb back and forth against her hand. “When you sent me the picture, I could tell immediately it was a mistake, but I thought maybe I could use it as a way to get a conversation going, maybe confess my feelings. But then you stopped talking to me and I didn’t know what to think at all, but I knew that even if you told me you wanted to be friends and nothing more, I still wanted you in my life in some capacity.”

Jyn’s mind was racing as she considered his words. She thought back to the first class, the first session of their study group. How different things would have been if she knew that he joined because he wanted to get to know her. How she had spent the past week ignoring him out of fear of rejection.

She was brought back to the present when Cassian’s thumb stilled. Jyn looked at him, trying to say something but unsure of where to even begin.

“Can I please kiss you now?” Cassian asked, voice thick with emotion. Jyn nodded, not trusting her voice.

She expected him to lean over, but instead he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her as though his life depended on it, leaving her utterly breathless in the aftermath. He only gave her a brief respite before his lips were on hers again, hands roaming up her shirt. It was only when he pulled her shirt away, that Jyn remembered she was wearing a comfortable but completely un-sexy bra.

“Sorry,” she squeaked, crossing her arms to cover the offensive garment. “I didn’t exactly anticipate being seduced today.”

Cassian gently pried her arms apart with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I don’t care what your bra looks like.”

He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the edge of one of the cups, sending a shiver down Jyn’s spine. “Though if it bothers you so much, I could just take it off.”

“That sounds good,” Jyn whimpered.

His hands moved deftly, removing the bra in one swift motion and dropping it on the floor. They then moved to cup her breasts, hands tenderly massaging the newly exposed flesh.

“You definitely look better without the bra,” he commented.

Jyn huffed out a chuckle and playfully slapped his shoulder.

“It’d be better if I wasn’t the only shirtless one.” She pulled at the material, getting it off with his help.

With no barriers between them, he pulled her close so that they were flush against each other. His body heat was a welcome contrast against the cool air of the apartment and his beard set her nerve endings on fire as he kissed up her neck.

“When I get up,” he murmured, one arm tightening around her back the other moving under her ass, “I want you to put your legs around my hips.”

“Okay,” Jyn nodded against his shoulder.

Cassian counted down from three before he lifted her up. It took them a second to adjust before they got in a steady position - with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“Which way to your bed?” He asked. Jyn briefly relaxed her grip to point to the open door.

Despite the quick pace he took at getting to her bedroom, once they got to the bed, Cassian laid Jyn back carefully, letting her legs dangle off the end. Instead of joining her in bed he kneeled at the edge, slowly taking off her boots and socks. He then moved up, undoing the button and zipper of her pants at a pace that was halfway between tantalizing and frustrating.

“Cass…” she whimpered, hands desperately reaching out.

“Patience, _mi querida_ ,” he chided.

He pulled her work khakis and panties off in one slow, agonizing motion, before coming up to settle between her knees. “I’ve been wanting to do this since I first saw you.”

Cassian kissed up one thigh, stopping short of where she wanted it. “The night you sent me that picture.” He kissed up the other thigh. “I wanted to come over here and do this.”

“Well then bloody do it already!” Jyn growled.

“So demanding,” he teased, running a finger up her core.

He hooked an arm around her legs, holding her down. At first Jyn was confused but it all made sense when his mouth made contact and her hips jerked up involuntarily. He eagerly lapped at the sensitive flesh, taking her in like she was a delicacy.

Unaccustomed to such pleasure, Jyn had to bite down on her fist to keep from moaning too loud. She wasn’t sure how, but somehow Cassian noticed, halting his actions when he did.

“No, no,” he shook his head, eyes narrowed. “I want to hear you.”

Jyn gulped, moving her hand down to her side and grabbing onto the sheets. When Cassian moved back between her legs he doubled his efforts, putting in one, then two fingers, as he sucked on her clit.

She didn’t try to restrain her moans as she came apart.

As Jyn came down from her high, she was only vaguely aware of what was going on in the room around her. Her heavy breathing mixed with the sounds of pants being removed and the tearing of a condom packet.

Jyn turned her head to the side in time to see him unroll the condom onto his length. She scooted up the bed to give them more room, locking eyes with Cassian as he settled in between her knees.

Cassian leaned down, kissing her softly as he slid in. While he gave her time to adjust, he took her hands and pinned them above her head.

He started off with a slow, deliberate pace, pressing her arms down into the mattress, fingers curling against her hands, relishing in the feeling of each other. Of _finally_ being together after so much time pining, unaware the other felt the same way.

“You’re so amazing, _mi corazon_ ,” Cassian said in a shuddered breath. “You feel… so fantastic…”

Jyn cried out, unable to form words. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to run her hands along his body. To feel the muscles of his arms, his back; to run her hands through his silky hair. Anything to increase her connection with him.

Absent her usual options, she lifted her legs, hooking them around his waist and linking her feet above his ass. The shift in position gave Cassian more leverage to thrust further into her, leading them both to moan.

Their pace increased, growing more frantic with each passing second.

“Cassian, please…” Jyn begged. She had imagined, on multiple occasions, what it would be like to have sex with him, but nothing she could ever think of came close to the real thing. The build up of pleasure was too much, too strong, it was too overwhelming and if she didn’t come soon she didn’t know if she would survive.

Cassian released her hands, leaning forward so he was resting on one forearm, close enough that he was able to directly whisper in her ear “Let go, _mi amor_ , come for me.”

Jyn wasn’t sure what it was that sent her over the edge. Whether it was his words, his other hand coming down to rub tight circles against her clit, his lips sucking on her neck, or some combination of the three, it set off shockwaves like she had never experienced before. Hands no longer pinned, she grasped whatever part of his body she could reach, starting with his shoulders and moving down his back, raking her nails over the flesh as she squeezed her thighs.

“Keep… doing… that…” Cassian grunted, head against her shoulder.

Jyn doubled her efforts, meeting him thrust for thrust, despite the erratic pace he dissolved into. She grabbed onto his back so hard she worried for a second it might bruise but his downright sinful moans let her know it was okay.

When it seemed like he was close, Jyn took a page from his book, whispering in his ear, “Come for me, Cassian.”  
  
That was what it took.

With a few more errant thrusts and a string of what she assumed to be Spanish curse words, Cassian finally stilled, collapsing on top of Jyn.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Cassian rolled over to get rid of the condom. They took turns using the bathroom, Jyn going first.

By the time Cassian came back, Jyn was already laying under the covers.

“I guess I should probably…” he trailed off at the end, but the way he pointed towards the door finished the thought for him.

“Or you could stay?” Jyn offered.

“Are you sure?” His insecurity, after everything they had just done, was adorable.

Jyn shifted in the bed so she was closer to where he was standing. Reaching forward, she grabbed his hand and tugged lightly. “Stay,” she repeated.

With the same amazing smile she had noticed in that first class, Cassian sat down on the bed next to her. “Okay,” he nodded, kissing her cheek.

Jyn moved to the other side of the bed to allow him to get in, snuggling to his side after he settled down. Comfortable in his warm embrace, she had started to doze when she felt his chest start to rumble with laughter.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, leaning up to face him, her chin resting on her hands.

“Nothing, it’s just…” He trailed off, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I really can’t believe you couldn’t see how much I wanted to date you. I wasn’t being subtle at all.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jyn wracked her brain for any clues she might have missed over the course of the semester.

“Well, for one thing, I live with Kay, and yet I still always texted you about the assignments,” Cassian confessed. “Or how I made it a point to come to class and the study group sessions early so I could have some alone time with you, or all those times the vending machine ‘accidentally’ gave me extra chocolate.”

“Oh,” Jyn frowned. “I guess I just always assumed you asked everyone, that you were a punctual person, and that you were just being nice.”

Cassian muttered something under his breath in Spanish, raking his hand across his face in frustration.

“Sorry!” Jyn squeaked “You’re just so… pretty that I didn’t think…”

He cut her off by gently cupping the back of her head and bringing her in close for a kiss so soft she wasn’t sure she hadn’t imagined it.

“You, Jyn Erso, are beautiful,” he said looking her directly in the eyes. “I should have told you that from beginning and left no uncertainty about my intentions.”

“And I probably should have picked up when you called last week,” Jyn admitted after a few seconds of deliberation. “But the point is that you’re here, now.”

Cassian leaned forward and kissed her again, before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her down into his embrace.

She was certain that Leia told Bodhi about what happened and that her cell phone, still somewhere in the other room, undoubtedly had loads of notifications waiting for her. At the moment, with Cassian’s arms around her and his even breathing to lull her to sleep, she really couldn’t be arsed to care. 


End file.
